Fixing a Mistake
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Dylan realized almost the minute he chose Kelly over Brenda that he had made a mistake. Will he be able to fix the mistake he made before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know that I shouldn't be starting another BH 90210 story but if I want to be able to update my other BH 90210 stories... My muse seems to have ran away on my other stories so I'm hoping with this I'll be able to update the others... Hold on to your seats folks it's gonna be a bumpy ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Dylan knew that he had made the wrong choice almost as soon as he made it. He seen the looks that Kelly kept giving Brandon but yet he still chose her over Brenda and he didn't know how to fix it. He wasn't sure if he could even fix it. The only reason he chose Kelly over Brenda was because he was scared of the intense feelings he had for Brenda. Hell he was only seventeen getting ready to turn eighteen.

As he walked down the hall of West Beverly Hills High School with his arm around Kelly's waist he couldn't help but wish that it was Brenda he walking down the hall with. As if just thinking about her conjured her up he saw her talking to Brandon. He knew that they were all there that early because of the Senior Breakfast and he once again wished that he had chosen Brenda over Kelly but unfortunately he hadn't.

He knew the second that Brenda saw him and Kelly because he saw her stiffen and then whisper something in Brandon's ear. His heart broke when he watched both Brenda and Brandon look at him and Kelly and then walk away without saying a word to him or Kelly. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He knew that Brandon was still his friend but he also knew that Brandon would support his sister no matter what.

He heard Kelly sigh and he looked down at her. "What's wrong babe?"

Kelly shook her head and forced a smile to her lips before she looked up at Dylan. "Nothing is wrong honey. I guess Brandon and Brenda are just going to meet us in the cafeteria."

Dylan nodded and said "Yeah they probably just didn't see us."

Kelly nodded even though she wasn't completely sure that she believed that. She had seen the way that both Brenda and Brandon had looked at her like she was something on the bottom of their shoes. She had thought that her and Brenda were finally starting to get their friendship back but she knew that she was also just seeing what she wanted to see. She knew that what she had done to Brenda was unspeakable but she didn't understand why Brandon was acting like he was towards her. Then again if she really thought about it she would know the reason Brandon was acting like he was, was because she had betrayed his sister.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Brandon led Brenda to an empty table in the cafeteria and once he helped her sit down he looked down at her. "Are you okay Bren?"

Brenda gave Brandon a slight smile. "I'm fine Bran. We got this and then graduation to get through and then I'm leaving finally. I can't wait to leave for a while."

Brandon nodded and sat down and put his hand on Brenda's shoulder. "Don't worry Bren you'll get through today and then Saturday. Have you decided yet if you're going to go to Minnesota State or not?"

Brenda shook her head. "I haven't made up my mind yet. I figured I have at least a month before I need to make my final decision. I'll make it while I'm away. But please don't tell anybody?"

Brandon nodded but before he could say anything Dylan spoke up from behind and said "Tell anybody what Brenda?"

Brenda's eyes widened as she looked at Brandon with pain in her eyes and she let out a sigh when she saw that Brandon gave her an encouraging smile before saying "Nothing Dylan. We were just talking about something and until Brenda decides when she wants to tell everyone it will remain just between her and me."

Dylan raised an eyebrow as he guided Kelly around the table and helped her sit down before sitting down himself. "Well Brenda what are you keeping from us?"

Brenda raised an eyebrow as she looked at Dylan with astonishment in her eyes and then she glared. "It's none of your damn business what I'm keeping from you Dylan."

Dylan's mouth dropped open in shock and he stared at Brenda with hurt in his eyes. "I thought we agreed to remain friends Bren."

Brenda snorted as she flicked her eyes from Dylan to Kelly and back to Dylan. "Oh I'm still friends with you Dylan but you're not my best friend. If I tell anyone what is going on it will be Andrea or even Donna but I'll be damned if I tell you or the back stabbing bitch you're with anything. Now if you don't mind I just want to get through this damn breakfast and then Saturday so I can leave for my trip!"

Kelly gasped at Brenda's words and said "Brenda!"

Brenda looked over at Kelly and could no longer keep the hatred she felt towards Kelly from entering her eyes. "Don't Brenda me Kelly. You made your bed now lay in it like the little slut you are!"

Kelly's mouth dropped open in shock but before she could say anything Andrea, Donna, Steve and David all arrived at the table and Andrea looked at Brenda and saw the tears in Brenda's eyes and she put a hand on Brenda's shoulder and said "Come on Brenda lets go get some fresh air. We won't be missed for the next few minutes."

Brenda nodded and stood up and looked at Brandon as he stood up. "You don't have to come Brandon."

Brandon shook his head. "Yeah I do. The air in here is a little stuffy."

Brenda couldn't help but snort before saying "No the air is reeking of slut."

Donna's mouth gaped open as she looked at Brenda in shock but as soon as she saw the tears in Brenda's eyes she shook her head. "Come on Brenda lets go outside for a few."

Kelly looked at Donna in surprise. "Donna! I thought you were my best friend!"

Donna looked at Kelly and shook her head. "I'll always be your friend but I'm Brenda's friend also and she needs me."

Kelly shook her head and said "I need you too! She called me a slut!"

Donna looked at Kelly and for the first time let her real feelings show on her face and in her eyes. "Well Kelly if the shoe fits then wear it! You made a play for Dylan while Brenda and me were in Paris and then you kept making plays for him when we came back. I love you Kelly but I have to agree with you what you did was a slutty thing to do!"

Kelly's mouth dropped open in shock but instead of saying anything she only watched as Donna and Andrea led Brenda out of the cafeteria followed by Brandon and David. She looked over at Dylan and saw him watching Brenda with pain in his eyes and she sighed because she knew that no matter how much he loved her that he loved and always would love Brenda more than her. She closed her eyes before looking back at Dylan with another forced smile. "What do you think Brenda meant by saying she only has to get through today and Saturday before she leaves for her trip? Do you think that is what her and Brandon were talking about?"

Dylan tore his eyes from where they were still pinned to the door Brenda had disappeared through and looked at Kelly with a forced smile. "I doubt that is what her and Brandon were talking about because if it was she wouldn't have told us like she did. No her and Brandon were talking about something else."

Steve cleared his throat as he sat down making both Dylan and Kelly look at him. "Brenda is going on a trip to Paris and Italy with Andrea and Donna for a month and then all three girls are coming back here and leaving again with David and Brandon and heading to Scotland for a couple of weeks."

Kelly's mouth dropped open and said in shock "So that is where Donna is going on vacation. When I asked her what she was doing this summer she just said that she was going on vacation but when I asked where and who with she wouldn't tell me. I can't believe she is ditching me for Brenda the bitch."

Steve glared at Kelly. "Brenda is only a bitch when it comes to you Kelly and you can't really blame her. After all you screwed her over. Like I heard Brenda say earlier you made your bed now lay in it. We have all been trying to support both of you but every time one of us turns around it is like you're rubbing it into Brenda's face that you won. Do you really think you won Kelly? After all I see the way Dylan still looks at Brenda just like I see the way you look at Brandon. You both need to get your heads out of your asses because you're losing your friends and you don't even realize it. Oh and Kelly just so you know you will never stand a chance with Brandon now because of what you did to his sister. Plus Brandon is happy with who he is seeing. If I find out you try to come between Brandon and who he is with I'll personally make your life a living hell. Are we clear?"

Kelly's eyes widened in shock as she listened to Steve talk to her. "I can't believe you just said all that Steve! How can you talk to me that way? I thought you were my friend."

Steve shook his head. "I am your friend Kelly which is why I gave you that piece of friendly advice. I won't stand by and watch you hurt another couple like you did Dylan and Brenda. I wonder if Dylan even realizes the reason you went for him was because you envied Brenda and you wanted something that had been hers."

Kelly's mouth dropped open and she spluttered "I...I didn't go after Dylan for that reason!"

Steve looked over his shoulder and saw Andrea, Donna, Brenda, Brandon and David all coming back into the cafeteria and then looked back at Kelly and said "Didn't you? Okay I'll give you that but you just sure as hell admitted it that you did indeed go after him Kelly after always saying that it just happened."

Kelly glared at Steve and then turned to look at Dylan and said "It doesn't matter what they all say. The only thing that matters is that we have one another."

Brenda snorted as she sat down and then looked at Donna with a grin and said "Are you ready to leave Saturday night?"

Donna smiled and nodded. "Yes I am. David, Brandon and Steve are taking us to the airport right?"

Brandon chuckled. "Of course we are. Do you think we would let our three favorite women leave without us seeing you off at the airport?"

Donna shook her head but before she could say anything Kelly cut in with "So why didn't you ask me to go with you Donna? We use to always spend the summer together."

Donna raised an eyebrow and looked at Kelly. "Well I figured you're always stuck by Dylan's side so you wouldn't want to go. Plus Brenda asked me to go with her so she wouldn't be alone."

Kelly snorted and said "Yeah and we all know how much Brenda hates being alone."

Brenda smiled and said sweetly "I ain't the one who has a problem being alone Kel."

Kelly lifted an eyebrow but before she could say anything the speeches started. She shot Brenda a glare and then looked at Brandon and her breath caught in her chest when she saw the hatred he held for her in his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Well that didn't exactly go as I thought it would! *chuckles* Once I started writing it Phoenix took over... *shakes head* Like I said I'm hoping this will help Phoenix focus on some of my other BH 90210 stories... So click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the first chapter! Hold on to your seats folks you're in for a bumpy ride...

Disclaimer: I don't own BH90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kelly couldn't believe how Donna had talked to her. In all the years she has known Donna she has never heard Donna talk like that to anyone let alone her. She sat there in her chair stewing as she listened to the speeches and she kept looking over at Donna in shock.

She shook her head to clear it as both Donna and David stood up from their seats and made their way to the stage. She sat up straighter as she listened to Donna speak and then David. Her mouth dropped open when the first image that appeared on the T.V was one of Dylan with Brenda. She rolled her eyes and stared at Donna in shock. She couldn't believe that Donna would show clips of Brenda and Dylan together. She couldn't believe that her best friend would do that to her.

Her lips tightened into a thin line when the video cut to a scene of her on the telephone. She didn't have to be told when that clip was taken because she knew. She was only glad that what she was saying to the person on the other end of the phone wasn't being heard. She sent up a silent thank you to Donna for that small favor. When she looked back at the stage she saw Donna's eyes on her and she swallowed hard at the cold look in Donna's eyes. She knew then that Donna had heard what she was saying on the phone.

She knew that she was going to have to do some quick work to make sure that Dylan wouldn't ever believe Donna if Donna would end up going to him about what she knew. She closed her eyes as she thought about how in the hell she had gotten into the place that she was in right now. She couldn't believe that her old friends were turning against her and siding with Brenda.

She opened her eyes and looked at Dylan and swore silently when she saw that his eyes were on Brenda. She may not love Dylan but she wasn't going to let him go back to Brenda. She had convived to get what Brenda had and now that she had it she wasn't going to give up without one hell of a fight. She wasn't going to let Brenda be the one to get Dylan.

When she saw Brenda's eyes on Dylan she smirked and turned towards Dylan again and tapped his leg to get his attention. She shot a quick look at Brenda and then as soon as Dylan turned his head towards her she leaned forward and captured his lips with her own and then pushed her tongue into his mouth. She only pulled back when she heard a chair scraping back. She looked over with a smug smile and saw that Brenda was no longer in her chair. She saw that Andrea, Steve and Brand were all glaring at her and she swallowed hard again because she knew that she had just crossed a line. She then smiled innocently and shrugged her shoulders. "What?"

Brandon glared but before he could say anything Dylan demanded "What in the hell was that Kelly?"

Kelly's eyes widened at Dylan's tone but then she narrowed her eyes. "I was just kissing you. What's the big deal?"

Dylan glared at Kelly and hissed "The big deal is that we agreed we wouldn't do that shit in front of Brenda but yet you did it on purpose. I don't like the person you are turning out to be Kel."

Kelly's mouth dropped open in shock but before she could say anything to defend her actions Andrea said "Dylan she's always been that person but she always masked it around you. None of us are seeing anything different because Kelly has always been that way. I hate to say it but you've just been blinded by her."

Kelly's eyes flew to Andrea and she said angrily "You're just jealous because I have a boyfriend and you don't. Why don't you just shut your mouth Andrea?"

Andrea laughed and said "Kelly you couldn't even pay me to be jealous of you. I mean come on why in the world would I want to be a slut like you? And I'm sorry for my language but that is exactly what you are being and you damn well know it. I saw the look you gave Brenda before you kissed Dylan. You wanted to hurt her and you succeeded. Again! As for me not having a boyfriend how would you know if I do or not?"

Kelly snorted and said "As if any guy with two eyes would look at you Andrea."

Andrea's eyes narrowed but before she could say anything Brandon cut in with "Any guy with two eyes that work wouldn't be caught dead with you Kelly. You know I've tried being nice but I'm sick of how you are treating my sister. Why is it that you are so dead set on getting everything that Brenda has in her life? What is it that is so great in Brenda's life that you feel you need to take everything from her and make her life hell? I use to think that you were a decent human being but now I can see you're nothing but a bitch. As for Andrea having a boyfriend she does have one and if you must know it's me!"

Kelly's eyes widened in shock at Brandon's words and then she felt tears rush into her eyes. She heard more chairs scraping and saw that most of the Seniors were walking out of the cafeteria. However before she could stand up she heard someone call her name. She turned her head and who she saw standing behind her made her face pale and her eyes widen in alarm. She couldn't believe who was standing not even ten feet away from her. It was the very person she had not seen in a couple of years and it was also the very person she had been talking to on the phone during the clip that Donna and David had shown. As she watched the person walked towards her she felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest.

When the person reached her she heard them say "Hey Kel it's been a while since we've talked."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *chuckles* Well that didn't go as I planned at all! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I meant to have this chapter up a couple days ago but my laptop went down so I'm on a loaner for now... LOL... Hold on to your seat folks you're in for one hell of a surprise this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BH90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Kelly closed her eyes and then opened them again in hopes that her eyes and ears were both playing tricks on her. When she still saw the person standing in front of her she swallowed hard. "Hey Valerie what are you doing here?"

Val chuckled and then smirked. "Oh that is an easy one Kelly. I'm here to watch my cousins graduate."

Kelly frowned and then lifted an eyebrow and asked "Your cousins? I didn't know you had any relatives that lived here in Beverly Hills."

Val opened her mouth but before she could say anything a voice yelled "Oh my God Val you made it! I was so sure that you wouldn't make it in time."

Kelly's head snapped back around and her eyes widened when she saw Brenda running past her. She looked back at Val just in time to see Brenda wrap her arms around Val. She couldn't help but pale even further when she saw Val hug Brenda back. "Brenda is your cousin?"

Val looked over at Kelly over Brenda's shoulder with an ice cold look in her eyes. "Yes Kelly, Brenda is my cousin. You know when you called me three months telling me the plan you hatched it took everything I had not to tear into you. Then after listening to you I figured that it would be best if I knew everything that you were planning so I could figure out how to help Brenda. Do you really think I'm going to let you get away with what you have planned?"

Brenda pulled back from Val and said "Val what are you talking about?"

Val looked over at Brenda but before she could answer Brenda's question Dylan said "Kelly what in the hell is this chick talking about?"

Kelly swallowed and then looked at Dylan with an innocent look. "I have no clue baby. Why don't you and I get out of here?"

Kelly started to get up but sat back down hard when she heard her own voice saying "I will not let Brenda Walsh get her happy ever after when I want the boy she has. I'm hotter than her and I should be the one with Dylan not that bitch. I will make sure that I get Dylan to choose me instead of her. I'll just have to make sure I tell Dylan that I saw Brenda messing around on him. After he chooses me I'll figure out what else to do. Soon I will have everything that Brenda does including her family and she'll have nobody. Dylan already thinks we slept together while Brenda was in Paris when we actually didn't. It was so easy to get him drunk and then after he passed out I stripped him of his clothes."

She gasped and her eyes flew to David who was standing by the T.V with the remote in his hands and she yelled "David turn that off now!"

Brenda's eyes widened as she listened to Kelly's voice talking on the T.V. She looked over at Dylan and saw that his eyes were also wide in shock. Her eyes then turned to Kelly as what Kelly had said hit her. "You planned it? You planned everything?"

Kelly looked at Brenda for a split second before looking at David. "How did you get that?"

David shook his head but Val spoke up and said "I recorded everything you said that night Kelly. I recorded all of our conversations. I think it is time that you get what you deserve."

Kelly's mouth dropped open in shock and she looked at Val. "How could you do that to me? I thought you were my friend!"

Val shook her head. "I was your friend up until the moment you told me that the Brenda whose life you were making hell was Brenda Walsh's. I may be a lot of things Kelly but I am not someone who believes in hurting my family. I love Brenda like a sister. As for how I could do that to you how could you do that to Brenda and Dylan?"

Dylan slammed his hands down on the table and looked at Kelly and growled "I never slept with you when Brenda was in Paris? Then just who in the hell are you pregnant by Kelly because I sure as hell know it isn't mine! I haven't slept with you since Brenda got back from Paris."

Kelly paled as she looked at Dylan. "No this baby I'm pregnant with is yours Dylan. You got to believe me."

Dylan shook his head. "It can't be mine Kelly because you know as well as I do that I haven't slept with you. How long were you going to try to keep that from me? Did you really think when the time came that I wouldn't question if the baby was mine or not if he or she never looked like me? The only reason I am even still with you is because of the baby you said you're carrying. How do I even know if you're really pregnant or not? Hell even before now I was thinking of breaking up with you regardless of you being pregnant with my kid. I just don't love you Kelly and you and I both know this."

Kelly shook her head and looked at Dylan with tears in her eyes. "You do love me Dylan. You chose me over Brenda!"

Brandon who had been listening in silence snorted. "Did you ever think Kelly maybe he chose you because everything he had with you was a lie? Did you ever think that maybe he chose you because it was the easy choice? Everyone here knows that being with you would be easy and not something they had to work at. However if he had chose Brenda who I know he still loves then he would have had to work. I honestly think Dylan picked you because he was scared of everything he was feeling for Brenda."

Brenda listened to everything Brandon said and then looked at Dylan. As she looked into his eyes she could see that everything Brandon had just said was the reason that Dylan had picked Kelly. Her heart broke even more as she saw the regret in Dylan's eyes. As much as she loved Dylan and wanted to be with him she needed time to come to terms with everything she had just learned. Her eyes went from Dylan to Kelly and a hard look came into her eyes as she strode forward and then bent down and put her face right in front of Kelly's face. "I thought of you as a sister as well as one of my best friends. How could you do that to me? What in my life is so fucking perfect that you had to have my life? Why can't you let anyone around you be happy Kelly?"

Kelly slapped Brenda across the face and then stood up. Before anyone could stop her she shoved Brenda hard making Brenda go through the table behind her. She smirked and then looked at everyone. "I have wanted to do that for so long. Brenda let this be a warning to you. Dylan is mine and you will never get him back. If you think what I have planned so far was bad just wait until tomorrow."

Val got in Kelly's face and said "You stupid bitch if you think I'm going to let you do anything you have another thing coming. You ever go near my cousin again I will make sure everyone knows what you have done in the last year."

Kelly paled slightly but before she could say anything Dylan got in Kelly's face and said "I'm not yours and I never will be. You repulse me."

Kelly looked at Dylan but before she could say anything once again someone cut in with "You guys Brenda isn't moving."

Kelly laughed and walked away but before she walked out of the cafeteria she said "Remember to tell Brenda that this isn't finished."

Brandon started towards Kelly but stopped when Andrea put her hand on his shoulder and said "Don't worry about her right now Bran. We need to get over to Brenda."

Brandon sighed but nodded and turned around and rushed to where Brenda was laying on the ground and not really moving. He gasped when he saw how she looked. "My God. I didn't know Kelly had pushed her that hard!"

Valerie who was leaning over Brenda looked at Brandon and said "We need an ambulance. She has a piece of wood imbedded in her back and I don't think we should move it."

Brandon nodded but before he could ask for someone to call for an ambulance David came running over with Mrs T. behind him and he said "I called for the police and an ambulance. How is Brenda doing?"

Brandon looked at David but it was Val who once again said "She has a piece of wood imbeded in her back. We can't move her."

David nodded and Mrs. T said "Who did this to Brenda?"

Everyone looked down but then up when they all heard Dylan say "Kelly Taylor did it."

They all knew that Dylan was pissed but they didn't expect him to be the one who said it.

Mrs. T nodded and said "I'll see if I can find her. You are all excused to go with Brenda to the hospital. I will also call your Mom and Dad for you Brandon. Keep me informed on Brenda's condition please?"

Brandon nodded. "Thanks Mrs. T."

Mrs. T nodded and said "I'll show the EMT's where to come to when I go out there."

Brandon nodded and then turned his attention back to his sister. "God Sis I am so sorry."

Brenda who was finally starting to come to cried out in pain when she shifted but stopped shifting when she heard Dylan say "Bren you need to stay still baby. Just wait until the medics get in here. God this is all my fault. I'm sorry Bren I'm so damn sorry."

Brenda opened her eyes up slightly and turned her head to where she heard Dylan's voice and she whispered "It's not your fault. It's Kelly's."

Dylan sighed but nodded. He heard running footsteps and he looked up to see three paramedics running in with a stretcher. He bent his head and brushed his lips across Brenda's head and then stood up and stepped back.

"Ma'am we're with the rescue squad. Can you tell us what happened?" one of the medics asked as one held her head in alignment. The third placed a collar around Brenda's neck.

"Kelly pushed me and I fell on the table" she said. The medic nodded as he quickly did a sweep down her body to make sure her back was the only life threat.

"Get a set of vitals and check her CMS" she instructed the other medic. She quickly reached in the bag and pulled out the necessary equipment. "Anything other than your back hurting?"

"No" Brenda answered. The medic nodded.

"Are you allergic to anything?" Brenda once again answered in the negative. "Taking any medications of any kind?" Once again the answer was no. "How old are you, ma'am?"

"Eighteen" she said. The medic smiled at her.

"What's your name?"

"Brenda Walsh."

"We're going to do everything we can to help you, Ms. Walsh, alright? I just need you to keep calm and listen to us." She turned her attention to the other medics.

"Katie," the head medic looked at her. "CMS in her lower extremities isn't present." Katie let out a breath. Damn.

"We need to roll her. We can't transport this way" she said. The medic holding Brenda's head counted to three and they rolled her to the side. They assessed the wood. "Alright, get some roller gauze, 4 x 4s, and tape. We've got to stabilize this." The medic looked at the wood. It wasn't very long, perhaps an inch or two out of her back, but who knows how deep it went.

"Here Katie." Katie took the supplies and easily stabilized the wood.

"Alright, Ms. Walsh, we're going to put you onto the stretcher, but I want you to just relax, ok?" Brenda let out a small breath. Katie smiled at her. "That's it." She turned to the others. "On head's count." The medic holding c-spine counted to three and they quickly transferred Brenda to the lowered stretcher, placing her on her side. Katie and the others strapped her on and raised the sides. They raised the stretcher and easily maneuvered it through the doorway and to the back of the ambulance. As they loaded her, Katie turned to her friends. "We can take one of you with us, it will probably easy her worry some. I would prefer a family member, if there's one here." Brandon raised his hand.

"I'm her brother." Katie nodded.

"Great, jump on up there and buckle up. The rest of you can meet us at the hospital." Katie smiled at them before jumping in the back of the ambulance and closing the doors behind her.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *snorts* Okay I'm reposting this chapter cuz Katie made it better! Click the button and let me know what you think! *smiles at Katie* She's the EMT of the family!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that it's been a while since I've updated this story and for that I am sorry... However here I am with a new update... Hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beverly Hills 90210!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

The ride to the hospital in the ambulance was a trip and a half for Brandon who was trying to follow everything the EMTs were saying but not being able to. Once they were at the hospital he rushed in right beside his sister and listened as the EMTs gave the doctor their report.

Katie took the lead once they were in the hospital and quickly reported "Eighteen year old Brenda Walsh was pushed through a table and has a piece of wood in her back. We stabilized it before transporting her. She does not have CMS present in her lower extremities. Her BP dropped but came back up en route."

The doctor nodded and looked at Brandon. "I am Doctor Kevin Jamison and I will be taking care of Brenda this evening. May I ask who you are?"

Brandon swallowed. "I'm Brandon Walsh and I am Brenda's twin brother. What does CMS mean?"

Doctor Jamison sighed. "Why don't you go with Nurse Murphy here and she will answer any questions that you may have. I will be out to see you as soon as I see to your sister. Okay?"

Brandon sighed but nodded and followed Nurse Murphy away from the room Doctor Jamison was putting Brenda in. "So what does CMS mean, Nurse Murphy?"

Nurse Murphy shook head. "Please call me Angela. CMS stand for circulation, motion, and sensation. It pretty much means that when the EMTs tried to see if your sister had any reflex in her legs that she didn't. Now she very well could get it back but we won't know until after Doctor Jamison checks her over. Are you here alone or are there more people on the way?"

Brandon shook his head. "My friends and my cousin is coming. One of them probably called my parents so they should be here soon too. Could you make sure that a Kelly Taylor doesn't get in to see my sister and that she doesn't get any information on Brenda either please? Kelly is the one who pushed my sister through the table and then laughed about it and threatened her before she walked out."

Angela nodded and smiled slightly. "I'll let security know and tell the Nurse working at the desk. I'm sure Doctor Jamison will be out shortly to tell you something about your sister, Brandon."

Brandon nodded and then sat down heavily on one of the chairs in the Emergency Room waiting room. He wanted to be back there with his sister but he knew that he would just be in the way. He looked up when he heard running feet and sighed in relief when he saw David, Donna, Dylan, Andrea, Steve, and Valerie. "We should hopefully know something soon. I asked a Nurse what the CMS that paramedic talked was and she said it stood for circulation, motion, and sensation which means that since it was present in the lower part of Brenda's body that she couldn't feel her legs or anything."

Valerie, Donna, David, Steve, Andrea, and Dylan all swore but it was Donna who said "I hope that the police find Kelly and arrest her. After today I am done with her. I can't believe she did that to Brenda! Brandon, I called your mom and dad on the way here and they will be here as soon as they can. Your dad definitely wants to press charges against Kelly for what she has done."

Brandon nodded. "He isn't the only one. It's about time that Kelly Taylor realizes that nobody in this world owes her anything. I wash my hands of her for good. If my sister can't feel her legs because of her she is going to wish that charges being pressed against her is the only thing she has to worry about. She deserves everything that she is going to get and then some. I'm done playing Mr. nice guy with her. It's time that she realizes that her actions has consequences."

David nodded. "I agree which is why I called my dad on the way here and told him what happened. He is not going to let Jackie hide Kelly from the police if and when she comes home if they don't find her before then. He said to tell you that if there is anything he can do to help out to let him know and he'll see what he can do to get it done. He likes Brenda."

Brandon smiled but didn't say anything because Donna said "I also called my dad and asked him if he could come by and help us understand anything the doctor or the nurse's tell us. I figured that it would be easier to understand with a doctor that we know and trust."

Brandon let out a sigh of relief on that. "Thank you, Donna. I was trying to listen to the EMTs and the Doctor but I wasn't understanding half of what they were saying. I just want my sister to be alright."

Dylan sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I am so sorry, Brandon. If it wasn't for me none of this would have happened. I will understand if you do not want me around you or your sister anymore."

Brandon shook his head and looked at Dylan as he put an arm around his shoulder. "None of this is your fault, Dylan. If it hadn't been you it would have been someone else. Kelly was and probably still is to get everything that Brenda has in her life including family, friends, and boyfriends. If it hadn't been you it would have been another boy that Brenda dated. You can't blame yourself for something that is completely Kelly's doing. Besides she set you up, man. She made you and the rest of us think that you slept with her when you didn't. She was set on breaking you and Brenda up and she went to great links to do it. The only thing you, me, and all of us can do is make sure that Kelly doesn't get anywhere near Brenda again. She doesn't get another chance to hurt my sister in any way, shape, or form."

Everyone nodded but before any of the could say anything Jim and Cindy Walsh walked over to them and asked "How is Brenda doing?"

Brandon shook his head and looked at his parents. "We won't know until the doctor comes out but Mom and Dad she apparently couldn't feel the lower part of her body. I don't even think it registered with her that she couldn't."

Jim swore. "I will have that girl brought up on the highest charge I possibly can and then I'll enjoy seeing her get what she deserves. How dare she hurt Brenda like that! And to think I actually liked her before all this crap went down. What is this that Donna told me that Dylan didn't cheat on Brenda with Kelly while Donna and her were in Paris."

Valerie stepped forward and said "Kelly called me and told me her plan and I recorded everything she said to me. In one of our conversations she bragged about how she made Dylan and everyone else think that he slept with her when he didn't. I mailed the tapes to Donna and David who used them to out Kelly today. There was no way in hell I was going to let her get away with hurting Brenda like that."

Cindy smiled slightly and pulled Valerie into a hug. "Thank you, Val. Now that you are here are you going to stay for a while?"

Valerie nodded. "I need to get away from mom for a while. Things are really bad with her right now."

Cindy and Jim both nodded but before anyone could say anything a voice from behind them called out "Brandon Walsh and family of Brenda Walsh?"

Brandon turned around and lifted his hand up in the air. "We're over here, Doctor Jamison."

Doctor Jamison walked over and when he saw the group he sighed. "We are taking Brenda up to surgery to get the piece of wood out of her back. With the way it hit there is a very good possibility that she will be paralyzed from the waist down at least temporarily. We will not know until we get it out of her back. From the scan we did and the angle that it went in at I am surprised it did not come out through her stomach. After we get the piece of wood out the surgeon will turn her over and open her up to sew her kidney back up where the wood pierced it. While he is doing that he will also do an exploratory surgery to make sure that he didn't miss anything. The surgery can take anywhere from two to four hours. I will have Angela show you up to the waiting room."

Everyone nodded but it was Brandon who said "Thank you, Doctor Jamison."

Doctor Jamison shook his head. "I'm doing my job. By the way Doctor Martin wanted me to tell you all that he will be in the operating room keeping an eye on Brenda for you all while she undergoes this surgery. He came in through the staff entrance."

Donna smiled in relief. "Will you tell my father I said thank you please, Doctor?"

Doctor Jamison nodded and smiled. "Yes, I will, Miss Martin. Now here is Angela to show you to the waiting room on the surgical floor. If you should need anything just ask a Nurse at the desk on that floor."

Brandon nodded as did Jim and Cindy and then they followed Angela to the surgical floor with Valerie, Dylan, David, Donna, Steve, and Andrea following behind them. Once there they all sat down and tensely waited on news of how Brenda was doing and if she is okay.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *chuckles* I am so proud of myself for getting this one all typed up... LMAO... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
